Harry Potter Character AND YOU!
by cliched02
Summary: This is your chance to get into a romantic relationship with different Harry Potter character! (I swear that there's humor)


A Harry Potter character and YOU fan fiction! An insert yourself fic for all those wanna-bees. This is just the first in the series! I am going to have one for Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermy, James, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Snape, etc...maybe not all of them. But I am open for suggestions.  
  
**There shall be different parts...and within the parts chapters  
  
Part 1: Harry and you  
  
Chapter 1 part 1: Meting Harry.**

**Disclaimer: J.K.R. Owns Harry, and I own this non-existant plot line.**

** %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**  
  
You're sitting in your computer chair waiting for magic to happen! The author's magic, to be exact. All of a sudden, there's a poof and you smile to your self! Your going to get into a romantically relationship with your favorite book character, Harry Potter, thanks to this wonderful and truly kind author!  
  
You look around your new surroundings and find yourself located in a deserted chamber. Or so you think. All of a sudden, you see a gigantic snake gliding towards you. A basilisk.  
  
Your head turns, and looks up into the sky and you began to scream as loudly as you can. You yell at the author, and tell her to put you on the Hogwarts express, next to Harry. You are realizing that you are in the chamber of secrets. Wait a minute...Harry; the love of your life destroyed the basilisk in his second year. This is impossible. You begin to yell this at the author. You begin to hear a loud laughter all around you. It's the author laughing at you. You scream at them to put you on the Hogwarts express, next to Harry. You scream at them to make Harry fall in love with you. That is why you are reading this fic after all.  
  
All of a sudden, there is a change of scene and you find yourself on a train. You think to yourself, that it better be the Hogwarts express, or else you are going to kill the author. You look down, and find yourself in your underpants. This is what you get for doubting the author. You hear laughter once more. You look around to make sure that no one is watching you. Then you turn your head up towards the sky and begin to yell at the author, and tell them that if they don't stop these silly antics that you are going to flame there story. The laughter quickly dies down, and you see that you are now fully dressed and in Hogwarts robes. You look on your robes to see which house you are in. In horror you see the Slytherin badge. Your face quickly begins to turn red in anger. This time, nothing needs to be said. The badge quickly turns into a Gryffindor one.  
  
You set down the aisle in search of the love of your life. You can hear the author mutter under her breath about how obsessed and weird you are for falling in love with a fictional character. You give the top of the train a look, and you hear a quick apology. The author now knows that they are in charge. They are the one reading this story after all. Even though if you don't finish it, you won't know the fabulous ending where...  
  
Ooops. The author almost gave away her ending. You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you?  
  
Now, back to the story that the author has so graciously allowed you to enter.  
  
You quietly mutter under your breath, 'I wish I would be outside the compartment where Harry is.' Nothing happens  
  
You repeat your wish, yet nothing happens. Who does this author think she is, toying with you the whole time? You swear that once you leave this story that you are going to flame her, the worst of all offences.  
  
This time, you scream your wish, and you see a compartment door open. You blush a deep yellow as you notice that the person is Harry Potter.  
  
You re-read the paragraph, and think, 'what the hell? Who blushes yellow?' you shrug and go on. You're willing to pay whatever price it is to have Harry Potter fall in love with you.  
  
You rethink what you just said...or read, and change your mind. With this type of author you decide to rewind the last sentence.  
  
Uoy htiw evol ni llaf rettoP yrraH evah ot si ti ecirp revetahw yap ot gnilliw re'uoy.  
  
It is the author's story after all.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, "my name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"  
  
You grin and smile. Finally. The author has allowed you to meet him.  
  
"Mary-Sue, the one who everyone loves-," Wait a minute...that isn't your name. What is this author doing to you?  
  
You shrug and go on. Maybe Harry likes Marry Sues.  
  
You see Harry begin to back away. "I had a series of unfortunate accidents with Mary Sues," he says, looking at you cautiously, "They always break my heart, or end up being so horribly written, that she sues me," he says, studying you.  
  
You get angry with the author and demand them to rewind that bit, you want Harry to know your real name, and not be scared of you.  
  
The author says no, because they feel too lazy to write everything they just typed backwards. You begin to get angered, and you begin to think about quitting this story right now. The author quickly writes out your real name.  
  
"Actually, my name is ," you find yourself saying. "I hate Mary-Sues too."  
  
You hope that the author allows Harry to forgive you. I mean, what was the point of reading this story otherwise?  
  
"Good," Harry says uneasily. All of a sudden, you see a change of expression on his face, and he begins to chant, with a vacant expression:  
  
_Two,_

_ four, _

_six, _

_eight, _

_Who do we appreciate? _

_VOLDIE! _

_Yeah, Voldie!_  
  
You stare at him, really beginning to get annoyed! What was this author doing to the one that you love? Reducing him to chanting for his enemy. Well, you think, it better have a reason. You soon discover that, happily it did. For once.  
  
Wait, you decide to rewind that last bit. The author might let you, since it's so short.  
  
Ecno rof.  
  
Good.  
  
You see Harry's face come back into focus, and he is wearing a bemused expression.  
  
"What just happened?" he asks you, looking at you as if you were fungi.  
  
Oops. I mean a pretty dress, or a piece of chocolate.  
  
So, you're not happy with either of those?  
  
Fine? Do you want to leave this story right now? Huh? Huh?  
  
I thought so. Anyways, since you're in this story, you can't leave it until I allow you to. The author is oh so powerful.  
  
You look at Harry, not thinking about how he is looking at you. You don't want to, considering you just lost about a minute of your life arguing with the author about this. Oh well. I mean, your wasting quite a bit of your time reading this fic and pretending to get into a romantic relationship with a fictional character. One would hope that you realize this and stop fantasizing right now, and just go on with the story. Or even better, stop.  
  
'Wow' you think. 'That paragraph made no sense'. But what the hell, where you are, your not reading paragraphs, you're with Harry.  
  
So, anyways, Harry is still staring at you. And your staring at him.  
  
You stare into his green eyes.  
  
He stares into your purple eyes.  
  
What the hell? Well, if it means you get to meat Harry, you don't care.  
  
You continue staring into his green eyes.  
  
He continues staring into your pink eyes.  
  
Wait a minute? Weren't they just yellow? Whatever. Those eyes are just so green.  
  
You continue staring into his green eyes.  
  
He continues staring into your silver eyes.  
  
You are now quite annoyed with your changing eyes color. Finally, something eventful happens. Harry speaks.  
  
"WOOF"  
  
You are now quite pissed. You glare up at the ceiling of the train once more. Then, Harry begins to speak...English.  
  
"Hi! I'm Harry James Potter! What's your name!" he exclaims, using a lot of exclamation points at the end of his sentences. Who would have guessed that he could be preppy? Certainly not you. You usually hate preppy people. Unless, of course, you are one.   
  
You tell him your name, whatever it may be. Even if it is PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOKONIOSIS. Harry invites you into his compartment, because according to him, there might not be any empty ones left. Whatever; you don't care.  
  
You sit in the compartment uncomfortably. You wanted some action. Not a lousy sitting in this dumb compartment. All of a sudden, you get your wish.  
  
You hear music start from a distant place. Then, you see that Hermione and Ron are wearing black tuxedos and large top hats, both carrying canes.  
  
You realize what's going on. This author was beginning to write you into a badly written musical. No way! No siree. Not on your watch. Or in this case, computer clock.  
  
You begin to hum out of tune with the melody. The tune really is quite catchy. NO! The author is getting you sucked in. You scream in frustration, and open your eyes to a worried compartment.  
  
Harry says "Are you okay? You were sleeping."  
  
Sleeping. You sigh in relief. You can't imagine being written into a musical. You can't carry a tune if it wanted you too.  
  
Then you think; since the author is writing you into this, they planned a dream. You hear distant laughter all around you. ARGH! Tricked again. You are defiantly going to flame this author. Definitely.  
  
Darn this author. You swear to read all of her stories when you are done with this one. She is just so great.

Darn this author and her sleezy tricks.  
  
You yell in frustration again, which surprises everyone in the compartment. If this author wasn't such a bad writer, and inserter, the compartment might not think you weird.  
  
'Fat chance' (guess who!?)  
  
You are angry, but decide not to yell out again. It would only make Harry think that you were weirder.

'I don't think that's possible'  
  
You are so going to flame them. Totally.  
  
But you change your mind when Harry's mouth is suddenly touching your own, and when his tongue enters your mouth. You squeal in excitement.  
  
'See the Power I have?'  
  
Then, Harry's face goes blank and says, "Hi , do you want to watch me and Ron play exploding snap."  
  
You glare daggers at the train's roof, but intently watch Harry play chess. Just look at those finger muscles!  
  
All of a sudden, you find your self, to your dismay, sitting in your own computer chair once more. Your time has run up, until the next chapter. Since you want more action, you select the review button, and make sure you're signed in. Then, you give this story a great review, add it to your favorites, highly recommend it, and add the author to your favorites list and alert list. This is what truly helps make the magic.  
  
You smile as you go onto read the other fic's by this author. She sure is great.  
  
'Ahhh...the power of inserting another! Now, I want you to do as you were told!'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Till next time!  
  
Review and you'll visit Harry sooner! Yay! Just do as you did in the story, at the end, and it shall be a smooth ride. Flame and you shall regret it...your stay with Harry shall be boring.


End file.
